Applicant's above-referenced application, incorporated by reference herein, describes many types of conventional lift and conveyor systems adapted to elevate heavy loads, such as a refrigerator, to an upper story of a building. In addition to being complex in construction, such conventional lift and conveyor systems are oftentimes difficult to assemble and use and do not always provide the structural integrity required.